Trudne początki
by Rooque
Summary: Sherlock rozgryza zagadki, Mindy rozgryza Sherlocka - czyli jak wygląda trudne życie detektywa-socjopaty odkrywającego w sobie człowieczeństwo i jego ośmioletniej córki próbującej iść w zupełnie innym kierunku.


**Hej - jestem tu nowa, jak widać, i jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie fanfiction, które publikuję, także proszę o wyrozumiałość. ^^'**  
 **Sherlocka ubóstwiam już od naprawdę dłuższego czasu i postanowiłam spisać pewną tworzącą mi się w głowie historię. Planuję zrobić z tego opowiadanie na większą ilość rozdziałów, ale niestety nie mogę obiecać regularnego wstawiania kolejnych części. Jednak szkoła zajmuje zbyt wiele czasu i uwagi...  
** **Pisanie daje mi dużo radości, także mam nadzieję, że czytanie tego tu poniżej również sprawi Wam przyjemność. Wszelkie uwagi i komentarze zawsze mile widziane :)**

* * *

Ciach, ciach, ciach – nożyczki pracowały, a ciemne loki powoli opadały na śmiesznie nisko umieszczoną umywalkę. Dziewczynka w skupieniu cięła włosy mniej więcej na wysokość brody, wlepiając wzrok w swoje odbicie w lustrze.

\- Mindy, dziecko, powiedz mi, dlaczego ścinasz włosy w szkolnej łazience? Możesz to zrobić w domu albo poprosić rodziców. Odłóż te nożyczki, proszę – powiedziała nowa nauczycielka łagodnie i dobitnie, chcąc być pewną, że dziewczynka wszystko dokładnie zrozumiała.

Nauczycielka była młodą, pełną zaangażowania w wychowywanie dzieci kobietą tuż po psychologii na uniwersytecie. Obserwowała zachowania drugoklasistów i starała się wyciągać z nich wnioski, aby móc opracować nowe, skuteczniejsze metody wychowawcze mające na celu ukształtować charaktery przyszłych samodzielnych obywateli Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- W domu Sherlock przeprowadza eksperyment wykazujący prędkość rozkładu ciała przebywającego w słonej wodzie. Trzyma je w wannie w łazience i pani Hudson nie chce mnie tam wpuścić, nie wiem czemu. Może dlatego, że tak okropnie śmierdzi. – wytłumaczyła się Mindy, nie przerywając pracy. Kobieta wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- A-ale w takim razie macie jeszcze toaletę, prawda? – wymamrotała. Co za rodzic/brat/ogółem członek rodziny trzyma trupa w wannie?!  
Mindy wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ale tam nie mamy lustra. Sherlock je rozbił harpunem w zeszłym miesiącu.

\- Dziecko drogie, co się w twoim domu wyprawia?!

„Dziecko drogie" spojrzało na nauczycielkę, mrużąc lodowato błękitne oczy, niemal świecące spod czarnej grzywki.

\- Nie widzę powodu dla którego bulimiczka z dwójką starszych braci, która z trudem ukończyła studia psychologii przez częste uciekanie z wykładów miałaby wiedzieć co, po co i dlaczego wyprawia się w moim domu. Sherlock lubi swoją pracę i mi to nie przeszkadza. A w szkole łatwiej mi obciąć włosy, bo nie muszę wchodzić na krzesło, żeby zobaczyć się w lustrze.

Dziecko uśmiechnęło się szeroko na widok przerażonej miny nauczycielki i zapytało z podnieceniem:  
\- Coś pomyliłam? Sherlock mówi, że warto ćwiczyć na dorosłych, bo są trudniejsi niż koleżanki z klasy.

Kobieta zamrugała z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie była pewna, czy faktycznie właśnie przed nią stoi ośmiolatka, która recytuje jej życie osobiste.  
\- P-prawie. Nie mam bulimii. – powiedziała powoli opiekunka.  
\- Masz.  
Mindy potarła nos i mamrocząc coś do siebie wyszła z łazienki, odkładając po drodze nożyczki do piórnika koleżanki, od której pożyczyła ów narzędzie zbrodni na lokach obecnie spoczywających w umywalce.

Ofiara boleśnie prawdziwej dedukcji odruchowo zgarnęła obcięte czarne kosmyki do kosza na śmieci, po czym przekazała opiekę nad dzieciarnią wychowawczyni, chwyciła płaszcz i wybiegła z budynku. Chyba jest dla niej jeszcze za wcześnie na akcje w terenie - pierwszy dzień obserwacji ośmiolatków uznany jako pouczający, lecz psychicznie odrobinę przyciężki.

John Watson rozejrzał się niepewnie po wnętrzu cukierkowo-pomarańczowego, małego budynku, który zawsze napawał go przerażeniem. Wkrótce będzie musiał jeszcze częściej je odwiedzać ze względu na swoje przyszłe potomstwo. Tak, to było coś strasznego.  
Podstawówka.

To nie tak, że John nie lubił dzieci, wręcz przeciwnie, jednak tak duża ilość hałaśliwych stworzeń zgromadzonych na tak małej powierzchni... To zdecydowanie nie wyglądało zachęcająco. Za dużo decybeli.  
Przy ścianie, wciśnięta w kąt siedziała drobna istotka z burzą czarnych, kręconych włosów.

\- John! – zawołało radośnie dziecko znad książeczki z kolorowankami (która w rzeczywistości była „Folwarkiem Zwierzęcym"w oprawce książeczki do kolorowanek, ale tego John chyba nie zauważył).

Lekarz uśmiechnął się i przykucnął obok dziewczynki.

\- Cześć Mindy. Sherlock siedzi wciąż w kostnicy, dostał nową sprawę do rozwiązania i poprosił mnie, bym cię odebrał.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy.

\- Zapomniał, prawda? – Mindy lekko posmutniała.

John westchnął. Czasem byłoby lepiej dla Mindy, gdyby nie dostrzegałaby tylu kłamst, którymi karmi się małe dzieci, aby nie doznawały przykrości ze strony rodziców.

\- Każdemu się zdarza, zresztą wiesz przecież, że podczas sprawy Sherlock zapomina o Bożym świecie.

\- No wieeeeeem...

\- To leć po płaszcz, młoda damo. Pani Hudson upiekła ciasto, może przy odrobinie szczęścia załapiemy się na kawałek.

Twarz dziewczynki rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu (pani Hudson piecze genialne ciasta) i poleciała do szatni zakładać buty wiszące w żarówiastym niebieskim worku z napisem „ _Bow ties are cool"_ , nucąc po drodze melodię, którą ostatnio usłyszała w radiu. John zaśmiał się pod nosem, widząc drastyczną różnicę między Mindy, a jej tatą. Może geniusz i sporą część wyglądu ma po Sherlocku, ale na pewno nie usposobienie.

Do tej pory nie mógł się nadziwić, że Sherlock ma córkę, mimo, iż minął już rok, odkąd Mindy zamieszkała na Baker Street. Jej matka, Sophie, była malarką z lekkim bzikiem. Podobno często ją widziano biegającą radośnie na bosaka po ulicy, gdy padał deszcz, czasem zagadywała wesoło do zupełnie obcych ludzi. Dla Sherlocka była „przelotnym zauroczeniem", a w każdym razie tak ją określił Mycroft. Całkiem możliwe, że Sherlock nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie kochał, może była mu tylko potrzebna do rozwiązania kolejnej sprawy, kto go tam wie.

Rok temu Sophie jechała wraz z córeczką odwiedzić przyjaciółkę, niestety nie dotarła na miejsce. Nie wiadomo która strona była winna – czy Sophie nie zauważyła jadącej z boku ciężarówki, czy też ciężarówka nie zdążyła w porę wyhamować. Skutki były tragicznie – kobieta zmarła w drodze do szpitala. Mindy miała więcej szczęścia, bo jechała na tylnym siedzeniu, skończyło się na złamanym obojczyku i urazie głowy, na wskutek którego straciła pamięć. Nie pamiętała wypadku, a matkę jak przez mgłę. Ostatnią wolą Sophie było, aby dziecko trafiło pod opiekę ojca - w ten sposób Sherlock dowiedział się, że jest ojcem, w co na początku zwyczajnie nie wierzył (była to najbardziej zaskakująca dla niego sytuacja zaraz po prośbie Johna o bycie świadkiem na jego ślubie), dopóki nie zobaczył jej na własne oczy - dziewczynka jest uderzająco podobna do ojca, nie sposób temu zaprzeczyć. W ten sposób Mindy została córką słynnego detektywa-konsultanta. Oczywiście tylko w papierach, oficjalnie Sherlock się do niej nie przyznawał i prawdopodobnie ośmiolatka do tej pory do końca nie zdawała sobie sprawy czyim jest dzieckiem.

\- Idziemy? – wyrwał Johna z zamyślenia dziecięcy głosik.

\- Pewnie. Daj mi swoją torbę, poniosę. – odpowiedział i wziął z rąk dziewczynki zieloną torbę z frędzlami (prezent od pani Hudson na piąte urodziny). – Chryste, co ty tutaj nosisz?! Cegły?!

\- Nieee, książki. Właśnie skończyłam „Przeminęło z wiatrem", okropnie dziwne. Rhett podobno kochał Scarlett, ale ją opuścił, a sama Scarlett była gorsza od pani Pilly*. I co to jest Ku-Klux-Klan?

\- Grupa jasnoskórych amerykanów, którzy mor... mścili się na murzynach za gwa... kradzieże i inne różne złe rzeczy. Może zapytaj Mycrofta, kiedy znowu cię uprowadzi ze szkoły, pewnie więcej na ten temat ode mnie. A tak na marginesie, Mindy, skąd masz tę książkę? Wątpię, by Sherlock trzymał w domu romanse historyczne.

Mindy spuściła wzrok i zaczęła sobie wykręcać paluszki, co statystycznie u większości dzieci świadczy o zdenerwowaniu i niepokoju.

\- Więc...?

\- No... z biblioteki.

\- W szkolnej bibliotece nie macie książki na wyższym poziomie niż „Chatka Puchatka".

\- Ale niedaleko szkoły jest biblioteka publiczna...

Johm zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kto cię do niej odprowadzał?

\- Nikt. – wielkie, błękitne oczy spojrzały na Johna spod potarganej grzywki.

\- Chwila, chwila. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że uciekałaś z przedszkola do biblioteki? I nawet założyłaś tam sobie kartę biblioteczną? Sama? Skąd miałaś pieniądze?

\- Pani Hudson mi dała na cukierki, no i mam od wujka kartę „do sytuacji podbramkowych" – tu Mindy wyciągnęła z kieszeni kartę płatniczą od Mycrofta i pokazała ją Johnowi.

Watson wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Mindy, nie jestem twoim rodzicem, więc nie mogę dawać ci reprymendy, ale wiedz, że Sherlock na pewno się o tym dowie. I zdecydowanie nie puści ci tego płazem.

Postać dziewczynki jakby się skurczyła. W sumie było trochę zimno.

\- Jak mogłaś postąpić tak nieodpowiedzialnie? Mogło coś ci się stać i nikt nie wiedziałby gdzie jesteś, mogli cię porwać, mogłaś wpaść pod samochód... Masz dopiero osiem lat, ale sama dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteś taka, jak twoi rówieśnicy. Umysłowo jesteś co najmniej na poziomie jedenastolatki. Myślałem, że jesteś rozsądniejsza, Mindy. Zawiodłem się na tobie.

Mindy pociągnęła nosem. Nie cierpiała jesieni, zawsze musiała wtedy dostać kataru.

\- Następnym razem, gdy przyjdzie ci do głowy uciekać z przedszkola, pomyśl o konsekwencjach. – ciągnął lekarz, po trochu zły, a po trochu zmartwiony.  
(Mindy nawet nie próbowała przerywać Johnowi, żeby go zapytać co to są konsekwencje)  
\- Zresztą mogłaś się zgubić i nie trafić z powrotem do przedszkola i nie miałabyś jak się z nami skontaktować, bo jeszcze nie masz telefonu...  
(Tu Mindy postanowiła przemilczeć jaki prezent dostała na ósme urodziny od Mycrofta)  
\- ...tylko pomyśl, jak pani Hudson byłoby przykro, a Sherlock pewnie by szalał z niepokoju...  
„Użyłby dwóch plastrów nikotynowych? Może trzech?" – pomyślała z zainteresowaniem dziewczynka.  
\- ...powiadomić Molly, żeby co jakiś czas zaglądała, czy jesteś w świetlicy i pogadać z...  
Do Mindy zaczęły docierać już tylko skrawki zdań, bo myślami była już przy eksperymencie, w którym mogłaby przetestować stopień niepokoju Sherlocka i Mycrofta, uciekając ze szkoły i nie wracając przed dwa dni. Ciekawe, który bardziej by się zdenerwował? Ha, pewnie Mycroft. Może lepiej nie realizować tego eksperymentu, jeszcze postawi na nogi całe MI5... ale Sherlock nie przejąłby się za bardzo. Problem ograniczałby się do co najwyżej trzech plastrów, o ile znalazłby je po tym, jak Mindy schowała je za lustrem w salonie. Chociaż, dość długo używa tej samej kryjówki, już szósty dzień. Chyba czas...  
\- ...zmienić schowek. – mruknęła pod nosem pięciolatka, olewając tryskający patosem wykład Johna na temat wspólnego zaufania i miłości rodzicielskiej. Musi wykreślić program okazywania skruchy jako tarczy w przypadku wykładów Johna, porażka na całej linii. Już współczuła nienarodzonej córeczce Watson'ów.  
Watson przerwał w pół słowa i zerknął na zupełnie obojętną na jego wspaniałą przemowę dziewczynkę. Po raz dwudziesty trzeci tego dnia przeklął Sherlockowe geny Mindy. Mroczne myśli nawiedziły Johna.  
„Sherlock, przygotuj się, bo dzisiaj zrobię Ci taki wykład o roli ojca w wychowaniu dziecka, że odwiedzisz brata. Dobrowolnie."

* * *

*pani Pilly – wychowawczyni Mindy


End file.
